Going Greek
by empurple
Summary: The Jeffersonian team has just been thrown into an ancient culture where their serial killer got his story. How do they save the girl which all of it seems to revolve around? BrennanxBooth, AngelaxHodgins, SweetsxOC


**A/N: **I hope you guys aren't annoyed with OCs. I tend to put a couple of them in my stories... But in this case, I think Sweets just deserves someone more. I'm sorry XD I'll continue this if I get good feedback, but no promises :)) Reviews are still appreciated, though. Please and thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Going Greek<strong>

_By: empurple_

**Prologue**

Lance Sweets sat in his office earlier than usual, and just stared blankly into mid-space.

It had only been three days since Dr. Temperance Brennan had come home, bringing with her his _ex_-fiancée, Miss Daisy Wick. Honestly speaking, he hasn't really forgotten about the girl, but under Booth's advice, he really needed to meet someone else. But sure, he's gone out with several other girls during the past seven months but none of them ever really compared to Daisy – and that could be the problem in itself! He kept comparing every single girl to Daisy that they were never able to make their own space in his heart, just temporarily filling in the space that Daisy left. And as a psychologist, he already knew that it was _that_ specific way of thinking that caused him this self-inflicted pain to begin with. However, he also knew that he and Daisy were different… Much too different – and that could be their wrong all along…Because he would _never_ let go of something as amazing as love: or a _lover_.

Oh how he wished that there was someone to prove to him that he was worth more than being left behind.

It was this time that Dr. Temperance Brennan decided to knock on his door and peek in, "Good Morning, Doctor Sweets," she started, "I see that you are early today,"

"Oh, Doctor Brennan," Sweets snapped out of his stance, standing from behind his desk and sitting on his usual 'shrink' armchair, "So are you… Um, is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually," Brennan started, pulling in someone from outside, "There is." And she pulled in a pretty young girl, with short, light-brown hair and sun-tanned skin. She looked at him with gleaming cerulean eyes and smiled rather shyly as Brennan pushed her inside, "This is Ana Helios, a student from Japan. I saw her waiting to be allowed to enter, and staying with the security guards. She's a psychologist – in training, though. I've met her on one of my lectures abroad, she's very good, I believe. And she's heard quite a lot about you, and some of your works. She's quite a fan," Brennan even teased.

Sweets quirked an eyebrow, "She _is_?" he asked, getting up from his chair as the girl stepped forward.

"Of _course_, Doctor Sweets," the girl, Ana, exclaimed, holding out a hand, "No psychologist has ever been like you – a prodigy. I mean, your works on the Salem Witch Trials are simply _**astounding**_. Even my sensei thinks so,"

"Uh 'sensei' means teacher in Japanese," added Brennan but Sweets furrowed his eyebrows.

"I'm aware," he said, taking the girl's hand and shaking it respectfully before releasing it, "However, why have you gone all the way to Washington D.C. just to meet me?"

"Sensei said that here is the best place to learn how to be good at the job," Ana explained, "And with you sharing your knowledge to a junior such as myself, I'm sure there's going to be quite a world out there for me to explore and make better,"

Sweets pondered for a moment, "…Right,"

Brennan looked at the pair of them, "… I'm going back to the Jeffersonian and if either of you need my help, just give me a call or visit me,"

Ana turned to her and bowed, "Thank you very much, Doctor Brennan,"

Brennan only smiled at her and left.

Honestly, Sweets was quite in a confused state. There he was, sitting in his office an hour earlier than he should, wishing for someone to prove he was "someone" in the world when some _girl_ comes in as though to answer his queries to the universe. He didn't know what to say first, so he ended up with, "… For someone who is born in Japan, you seem to have no accent,"

Ana laughed at the comment, "Not if you didn't study in Japan," she began, "I studied in an all-girl's school in the Philippines, where my mother married for the second time, and I only returned to Japan to finish college. It was required for most of my schools to speak fluent English, so I taught myself with no difficulty,"

Sweets grinned, "I see you aren't pulled back by modesty,"

The girl tucked her hair behind her ears, "Only one of the few things I take pride in, Doctor Sweets," she said.

_Very interesting._

Fascinated, Sweets offered his couch, "Please sit down," he said to her in the most hospitable way he could.

Ana nodded, said, "Thank you," and sat on the sofa across Sweet's armchair, "It's such a privilege to be here for me," she added.

It made the shrink ponder a bit, "How old did you say you were?"

The girl laughed, "Twenty, Doctor Sweets," she replied.

"Please, call me Lance," started Sweets, grinning, "I heard that Doctor Brennan met you before?"

"We did," she began, "In Indonesia, actually," something fell into the pit of Sweet's stomach, "I approached her at the end of one lecture and asked her about what she thought of psychological profiling and she thought of it illogical. I told her that I could use what Sherlock Holmes uses, the Science of Deduction, and she dared me to use it on her. And I told her that she was quite a rich woman, with nothing to lose. She said it could have been research. Then I told her that based on how she walked and talked, she trusted that she was right in most things and has a sense of pride for what she does. I also said that her clothes were a mix of both expensive and inexpensive, meaning that she buys what she needs, or what she would prefer – especially when it came to texture, color and the like. When she raised her eyebrows at me, I told her that she's starting to believe what I was talking about." Ana smiled a little, probably being nostalgic, "She challenged me after that, and told me in quite a bitter voice to try to deduce something from her assistant-" she then bit her lip, "-what was her name? It was like a flower…Lily? No-"

"Daisy?" Sweets asked in disbelief.

"Yes! Her!" Ana exclaimed, ignoring Sweets who was gaping at her, "She was fixing the bones they had used. I told her that the girl was quite bright, but had no sense of priority, nor did was she understood by all."

"… How… How did you know?" Sweets couldn't help but ask.

"Well," started Ana again, "During the lecture, Doctor Brennan had to stop her from continuing on talking over something unrelated – thus, expressing how she cannot sift in her brilliant brain which has to go first. And by the way the Doctor seemed annoyed at her - she wasn't fully understood. Someone like that must have let go of something to get in a position that was half-way across the world. I'd take it that she wants her career to bloom because she seemed to try _very hard_ to be the center of attention even though I could tell it wasn't absolutely necessary… I pity that I didn't get to know her – though I _would_ be quite annoyed if she kept talking and talking. I also feel sorry for the man who gave her the engagement ring," Sweet's eyes widened, "I mean… Yes, she kept it with her, but she kept it in her back pocket where other unnecessary things go, like keys and receipts…"

Ana stopped talking when she saw that Sweets was biting his lips. Then, it hit her.

"Oh my God," she whispered, "Doctor Sweets, I'm so-"

"It's fine," he replied to her. And to her shock, he sat beside her, eyes filled with questions, "But I want to know what you see in _me,"_

"Someone hurt?" she said quite uncertainly, making Sweets laugh.

"Very funny, Miss Helios," he said, "But really," he looked deep into her cerulean blue eyes, "What do you see?"

Ana seemed to stare at him for a moment, "I see the pain of being left behind for something that could bring only temporary happiness," she started, "And the pain of loss that could, perhaps, never heal. And… A child who wants nothing but a family - which he has only recently acquired? Yes?"

Sweets grinned, "I guess you can say that," he said, "But I don't think you can find this all on my face, or how I walk. It's only theories, or guesses,"

"But I believe in them," Ana added, "And only when you believe do things become truth."

Sweets raised an eyebrow, "Miss Helios, that's something you say to children to make them have faith,"

"And also a philosophy," the girl argued, "Like how the universe is constantly plotting to make everything happen for a reason,"

"Really?" demanded Sweets, "What is the reason for poverty? For abuse? For heart breaks?"

"It's to show people how strong they really are, Doctor Sweets," Ana explained softly, "Everything happens to make things better. You can't leave it to do its own work, though, you have to help yourself. Everything that happens is what _should _happen – it's inevitable. All you have to do is listen for what it is you feel like you should do, Doctor Sweets…"

The girl smiled sweetly at him, and he realized what _he_ should be doing…

"Please, it's Lance."

… Moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>© empurple<strong>


End file.
